


Supernatural: Rising Evil

by Mr_Supernatural0001



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Original Character(s), Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Supernatural0001/pseuds/Mr_Supernatural0001
Summary: Please let me know what y'all think. I enjoy getting feedback and constructive criticism. I hope that you guys enjoy this!





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what y'all think. I enjoy getting feedback and constructive criticism. I hope that you guys enjoy this!

**Sandra Star** , a tall, thin blonde rushed down the street and up the stairs to her apartment. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and she wore a white floral dress. She stops at her door, fumbles with the keys, unlocks it, and walks in.

"Mom, I'm home!" She said. The apartment wasn't very spacious, but there was just enough room for a couch, a chair, and a tv. A kitchen branched off to the right, and the bedrooms and bathroom were to the left. Sandra hears a strange gasping sound. Turning a corner she sees her mother suspended in the air. Her mom attempted to tell her daughter to run, but it was too late. Sandra was suddenly lifted into the air as well.

"You won't be able to save her nor yourself!" A strange shadow person said. It snapped its fingers, causing Sandra and her mother to explode into a ton of bloody chunks. They screamed as their bodies were being torn from the inside out. The figure smiled as the women exploded, flinging blood and bone about the apartment. The shadow person continued to smile.

"There, step 1 is complete. One virgin and an elderly woman dead; there are still many things to be done before I can summon my master."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Random Supernatural RP, parts 1-3 for more info on Levi.

A sleek, beautiful black 1967 Chevy Impala accelerated down the road. In the driver’s seat sat a man. He had a slender build, green eyes, a navy green t-shirt, jeans, a brown leather jacket, and short brown hair.

Next to him sat another man. Like the driver his eyes were green, but his brown hair was down to his neck. He wore a white t-shirt and jeans. He held a laptop on his lap, and was scrolling past different online news articles. The car’s radio blared Blue Oyster Cult’s _‘Don’t Fear the Reaper_ _.’_ A sound comes from the laptop and its owner looked down at the screen.

“That’s strange.” He said. The driver, his older brother, glanced over.

“What is?” Asked the driver.

“I just got an email from someone, but I don’t know who it’s from. It just says that it’s urgent that I open it.”

“Then open it. See what it is.”

“Alright.” He nervously opened it knowing that it could very well be a virus. A video came up, and he hit play. He watched in horror, sickness, and anger, for the video was of the murder of Sandra Star and her mother. Towards the end of the video the camera turned around to focus onto another person. The person was dressed head to toe in nothing but black. Their face was covered by a bandana and a hood, leaving only the eyes exposed.

“See what I just did? There’s going to be more deaths like these happening, so if you don’t like it why don’t you come find me and try to stop me. I’m in **Cravenwood, Michigan** …. Winchesters.” With that the video ended.

“Well **Sam** , it looks like we’re going to Cravenwood now instead of **Ravenswood, Michigan**.” The driver announced.

“But the poltergeist is an issue. I’m not comfortable with just letting it kill people **Dean**.” Sam argued.

“We were called out Sammy, and I don’t like that one bit! We’ll have **Levi** deal with the poltergeist. He’ll be able to handle it.” Dean said. Sam laid his head against the headrest, which had to be up higher than Dean’s due to Sam being taller. He let out a sigh and agreed.

Dean and Sam alternated turns driving from **Bobby Singer** ’s house in **Sioux Falls, South Dakota** to Cravenwood, Michigan. When they got there they checked into the **Stardust Motel**. The room that they checked into was decorated with a bunch of stars. The ceiling was painted to look like the night sky, showing the Leo constellation. The walls were painted light blue and covered in glitter.

“Looks like Peter Pan and Tinkerbell designed this place.” Dean said.

“Yeah.” Sam agreed.

______________________________________________________________

A man that looked like he was in his mid to late thirties was wading around the pool, holding his pregnant wife’s hand. They were having a small family gathering.

“This is so wonderful, **William** ; having the family together.” His wife, **Tiffany** says.

“I know Tiff.” He plants a light kiss on her cheek. “It was a nice idea.”

“I love you.” Tiffany tells him. She suddenly winces in pain.

“Are you alright darling?” He asks her.

“Yeah, it’s just the-.” She looked down into the water to see a small cloud of red growing. William feels a slight stinging sensation on his ankles and feet. He suddenly hears a lot of people screaming. He looks over at Tiffany, and sees what she saw. He looks out across the pool and sees the water stained with their family’s blood. In the distance someone watches as the old man and his wife fall dead in the water.

“A very nice idea indeed!” He says. A malicious grin works across his face before he vanishes.


	3. Chapter 3

********

Dean and Sam Winchester have now been in Cravenwood for a couple of hours, and it has been two days since the murders of Sandra Star and her mother. Dean came through the door holding two bags of fast food. Sam was sitting on his bed flipping through channels on the TV.

“Having fun Sammy?” Dean asked. Sam continued changing channels.

“Not really. There’s nothing good on.” Dean sat their food down, walked over, and took the remote from his brother.

“You weren’t looking for porn again, were you?” Dean said jokingly. He flips through the channels. While he was doing that something on one of the channels caught Sam’s attention.

“Wait! What was that? Go back.” Sam demanded. Dean argued with him for a bit before switching it back. The news was on. A beautiful female reporter dominated the forefront of the screen.

“I’m  **Kandy Bliss** , standing  _ here _ in front of  **Cedar Rock Housing Complexes** .” Sam sees people in hazmat suits going in and out of the house in the background, and becomes interested in the story.

“She’s hot, and she has a stripper’s name.” Dean says, nodding his head in approval. “Nice.”

“Shhh! I’m actually trying to hear this now.” Sam said.

“An hour ago a woman called in a complaint of the rancid smells coming from her neighbor’s. Police were horrified at the scene they discovered. Now I take things over to  **Officer Robin Doubtfire** .” She turns and faces a cop. “So Officer Doubtfire, what’s it like in there?” She hands the mic to him.

“It’s a horrible, bloody mess. I can’t go into detail, but as far as we know two people are dead. We are going to work long and hard to determine what happened.” He hands the mic back to Kandy.

“There you have it. We’ll have more on this horrific event later. Now back to  **Dave** in the newsroom for the weather!” Dean turned the TV off.

“Ya thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’?” Dean asked.

“That these could be the women that died in the video sent to us? Yeah.” Sam said.

“Well, it’s time to wear the monkey suits again.” Dean said, clearly not excited by the idea, but he knew that it was necessary for them to gather information.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Dean had made their way to the Cedar Rock Housing Complexes. Various police officers and news crews were in the vicinity. There was a group of onlookers nearby as well, curious to know what was going on. Dean was talking with one of the police officers. The officer was wearing a light blue uniform, a dark blue hat, a dark blue tie, and a pair of sunglasses. His badge was reflecting the sun from the left side of his uniform. Dean couldn’t help but to make a mental comparison of the officer’s face with that of  **Robin Williams** ; the two looked similar.

“Sorry  **Agent Hendrix** , but you still haven’t told me the name of your partner.” Officer Doubtfire said.

“That’s  **Agent Nicks** .” Dean said, indicating Sam. “.... Now could you tell us the names of the people that lived here?” He asked.

“An elderly woman by the name of  **Angie King** and her daughter, Sandra.” Doubtfire said. Sam and Dean were now wearing simple black and white suits, and impersonating FBI agents.

“Do you know if the deceased are them yet?” Sam asked.

“.... No, we’re still collecting bone fragments, and sending them to  **the Jeffersonian** .” Robin said.

“Why the Jeffersonian?” Sam wondered. Robin Doubtfire got a confused look on his face.

“You guys don’t know about the forensic anthropologist expert there?” He asked.

“Ah, you mean  **Dr. Temperance Brennan** ; the author.” Sam says.

“Yes. She and her team are piecing the skeletal remains back together.” Officer Doubtfire acknowledged.

“Was there anything strange; maybe the smell of rotten eggs?” Dean inquired.

“As a matter of fact, there was. There’s an overwhelming stench of rotten eggs in there.” Robin admitted.

“Would it be alright if we took a look inside?” Sam asked politely.

“Of course you can! I don’t see why not. I mean you _are_ _FBI_! Just put on some gloves, boot covers, and a filtration mask before going in!” Robin instructed of them. The two brothers made sure to do this before going inside the house.

The inside looked similar to how it did before, but now the walls and ceiling were painted a brilliant crimson color. Workers were still busy gathering and collecting bone fragments. The only difference between these people and the others were their dark blue Jeffersonian jumpsuits. Dean was standing in the living room holding out an EMF detector. It spikes almost immediately.

_ Damn, of course it’s going to light up, the power could still be on.  _ He realized. Putting the EMF detector away, he looks above one of the door frames. Seeing something, he grabs it. Sam, meanwhile, was in a plain-looking bedroom looking under the bed and bedding. Dean walks in.

“Sam, look what I found.” He demands of his little brother.

“Hex bag?” Sam asked without looking. He stands up.

“Yeah. How’d you know?” Dean questioned.

“I found one as well.” Sam tells his brother. He goes to a window, and looks above it. “Found some sulfur as well.” He adds.

“Well, I think that we have enough info to know exactly what was behind this.” Dean says. Sam agrees, and they walk out of the apartment. They stop to say thanks to Officer Doubtfire for his cooperation, and go back to the impala. Sam gets into the car next to Dean, and closes the door.

“It’s weird; sulfur and hex bags. Usually hex bags will keep demons out or act as a curse.” Sam says, thinking out loud. He decides to open one of the hex bags. “Baby bones, cat bones, herbs; the usual ingredients in these things, but the symbol on the outside is meant for protection.”

“That is confusing, even I have to admit it.” Dean confesses. They start heading back to the Stardust Motel, but Dean decides to make a pit stop at a store that also doubles as an ice cream parlor.


End file.
